1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, run flat tires including a side reinforcing rubber layer on an inner side of a carcass in a side wall portion are known as pneumatic tires (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-69890A). This run flat tire has a tire outer surface curvature radius that is configured to be a predetermined curvature radius and, as a result, steering stability when run-flat traveling is ensured and run-flat durability is enhanced while increases in tire weight and declines in riding comfort are suppressed.
However, some run flat tires to be mounted on a vehicle have a run flat liner (side reinforcing rubber layer) with reduced thickness. With such tires, even if the tire outer surface curvature radius is configured as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-69890A, in some cases, the effects described above will not be obtained.
In light of this, an object of the present technology is to provide a pneumatic tire by which rolling resistance reduction, run-flat traveling durability enhancement, riding comfort enhancement, and steering stability enhancement can be simultaneously achieved, even in cases where the run flat liner is a predetermined thickness (thinness).